


Twinkie Fondling For The Symbolically Impaired

by clex_monkie89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-07
Updated: 2006-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clex_monkie89/pseuds/clex_monkie89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All's fair in love and war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinkie Fondling For The Symbolically Impaired

"Dude."

"What?"

"Tell me that's not my Twinkie."

"It's not your Twinkie. It's _my_ Twinkie."

"Dude. Don't fondle my food."

"It's not your food; _I_ found it."

" _I_ bought it."

"You stole it."

"Yeah, _me_. Which makes that mine."

 **Crumple, crumple.**

"You didn't just do that."

"Mmpmph ah wiw."

"I can't believe you just did that. You fucking bastard, you couldn't've saved me any?"

"Woe."

"You're never going to get laid again. Seriously, you're gonna have to fuck yourself from now on."

"Mmm. It was so good Dean. Just like a little piece of heaven, wrapped up in love and safely secured in a thin plastic sheath."

"Dude. You are _so_ gay."

"Says the guy who had his cock rammed up my ass last night."

 **Shift.**

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh? Well you were the one whimpering and begging, not me. _Harder Dean, please! Harder! Fuck me harder!_ "

 **Shift.**

"I don't sound like that."

"Of course not, I can't make my voice crack the way yours does when, how did you say it? Right. When I have my cock _rammed_ up your ass."

 **Groan.**

"Pull over."

"No."

"What?"

"You heard me. No. You stole my last Twinkie bitch; prepare to feel my wrath."

"..."

"Or, you know, _not_ feel it."

"Worst big brother ever."


End file.
